deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Edwin Febo/Tournament
Tournament This Battle is between the most BadA** hero's ever. Each fighter has these in common, for there are well know, they have amazing powers and weapons, and they have killed there enemies. Each of these fighters have been known to do many things normal hero's couldn't do. Here are your fighters! Wolverine: A well known marvel hero, Wolverine is the oldest and one of the most powerful mutents ever known. His ablilties: Wolverine has the second best healing factor ever, for his healing factor is so powerful that he survived a direct hit from a nuclear explosion and still lived. He also has bone claws, but due to him being experiment in Weapon X all of his bones have been fused with and turned into Adamantium the most indestructible metal ever known to man. Fighting styles: Wolverine being on Earth for a long time has learned every martial arts the world has to offer, also he has learned other fighting s kills during his time with the CIA. Naruto: Naruto is one of the most powerful ninja in the Naruto Show His ablilties: Naruto has learned many ablitles from simple transformation to Tailed Beast Ball. Naruto also has his Nine Tail Fox Demon which when he uses Nine Tail Fox Jinchuriki which grants him incredible strength, speed and acclerates his healing factor and his chakra. Fighting Style: Naruto fighting style is a combination between Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Ghost Rider: Ghost Rider is marvel demonic hero and one of the most powerful one in the marvel universe. His ablilties: Ghost Rider poses incredible strength and was able to take hulk head on. He also can summon hell fire on his own will and also possess the vengeance blaste which destroy's all in its blaste. Ghost Rider also has the penance stare which kills it oppenent without physical damge, for it kills its oppenent by making him/her feel the very same pain they have inflicted on there victiams, but only works if they spilled the blood of the innocent Fighting Style: Ghost Rider fighting style is simple boxing. Also uses he's chains for quick attacks and grabble. Spawn: Spawn is an Anti-hero, for Spawn is known to be an unstoppable hero. His ablilties: Spawn is DC version of Ghost Rider, for he is the strongest demonic hero. Spawn has incredible strength, speed, endurence and healing factor. He also have supernatural powers from Necro Blaste to teleaportation, phasing, rasing the dead and much more. His cape alone possess many powers on its own. Fighting Style: Since Spawn use to be in the militay and CIA Spawn knows basic fighting style. Kratos: For the God of War Kratos is very well known, for he has defeated all the Olympic God's and Godessess. His Abilities: Kraots possess incredible strength and stamina, that was before he was even a God. With his God like powers his strength doubled and practicle making him immortal, espeacially when he absordbed Hades soul. His God like strength made him strong enough to defeat his enemies with his owns hands. Fighting Style: Kratos was a Spartan Captian and was in many battles. With that he well trained in spartan combat. Deadpool: Marvel assasin for hire Deadpool is an anti'hero who would work for whoever pays. But often at times he was know to save the world without pay. His Ablilites: Deadpool gained most of his powers from his Weapon X program. Deadpool has the greatest healing factor compared to any mutents, even better then wolverine. For he was known to disintegrate and heal from his disintegration. He also can teleport and has great superhuman strength and stamina. Fighting Style: Deadpool is an expert martail artist,swordsman and marksman. Dante: Dante is a demon hunter in the Dante Devil May Cry. His Ablilties: Dante possess incredible strength since he fights demons larger then him. He can move faster then the speed then the eye can see and extremely agile and can even jump great heights. He can als channel his power into his weapons. Dante also has great human accuracy. Fighting Style: Dante an expert marksman and swords man. He also knows basic combat Alucard: The first and oldest vampire in the Hellsing Company. Altough the first of his kind he does fight for good. His Ablilties:For he has Regeneration or healing factor. For Alucard also has Superhuman strength and speed as well as accuracy. Alucard can also phase himself and defy gravity and much more. He also has great superhuman accuracy. Fighting style: After being around for many centuries Alucard has many many years of combat training. Battles *Wolverine vs Naruto *Ghost Rider vs Alucard *Spawn vs Kratos *Deadpool vs Dante (HELP WANTED!!!!!!! Anybody has a great knowledge of Dante, Alucard and Naruto and what there capable of doing please do tell. I want these battles to be fair and bada** ) Category:Blog posts